what are you hiding then?
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: events after connor gets back from the police station. reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Connor arrived back at school the following week after he was taken from there by the police. On the whole he was pleased not to be getting charged but he had a secret to keep to himself and himself alone.

He was aware of the glances aimed his away and the snide comments being made, but he tried to ignore it as he went to gather his things for his history lesson. He saw it, on his locker. SICK SCUM! Written in red spray paint. *for god sake* Connor thought as he traced the letters with his finger, every letter digging into his heart. He didn't want people thinking this of him, especially his friends. Suddenly he was shoved to the ground. He heard the shouts of "get out of here" "you don't belong here" and then the strong scouse accent saying "you sick scum, absolutely sick". Connor looked up to see Barry Barry looming over him.

Connor went to stand up but barry kicked him in the chest, hard. "I never said you could move did I? You're going to pay for what you did" Barry evilly smirked.

**_i know its not long so the next update will be longer :) reviews welcome_**


	2. Chapter 2

"And how are you planning on doing that huh?" Connor snapped, clearly not in the mood for Barry's threats. "Oh you really want to know do ya?" Barry snarled before picking connor up and slamming his head into the lockers behind him. Connor yelped in pain as he was thrown to the floor again and beaten up. Barry quickly ran from the scene as Nikki turned up, helping Connor from the floor and taking him to the PRU.

Connor was cleaned up and the day went by, obviously Connor was tense as barry and Kasey were shooting death glares at him everytime he looked up.

Finally the end of the day bell sounded. Connor got his stuff and walked out as Barry and Kasey rushed past, purposely knocking into him as they went in search of Dynasty. When they found her they started hatching a plan. "We have him now outside of this building" dynasty commanded and obviously Barry and Kasey nodded with evil grins on their faces.

Meanwhile Connor was strolling home past some run down flats when the Barry's blocked his path. "Did you not get the message that nobody likes you anymore or something?" Dynasty snarled at Connor but all he could reply with was "I don't want any trouble" "bit late asking for that" Kasey laughed as she grabbed Connor's arms and barry kicked him in the back of the legs, sending him kneeling on the floor in front of Dynasty. She got out a lighter and flicked it on in front of Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess what this is gunna do" Dynasty smiled evilly. Connor watched the flame dance just centimetres from his nose. "You're going to burn me I'm guessing?" "Well done, at least you're not stupid" Kasey laughed. "Its an eye for an eye, or in this case its looks for looks" Dynasty said before holding Connor's head back by his hair. Barry got out a bottle containing a substance and tipped it all over Connor, who instantly recognised it as vodka and got scared. Dynasty then held the lighter to Connor's face and he was set alight within a blink of an eye. Barry pulled Kasey and Dynasty away from the burning teenager, all three of them listening to his screams of pain.

Sorry its short guys :) will make it really long for sometime before sunday night xx


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later Barry kicked Connor down in the grass, hurting him while putting out the flames. The three siblings saw the burned away patches over Connor's face and hands, not knowing if there was any damage under his charred clothes.

They left Connor on the side of the path sobbing in pain and hurt. Imogen meanwhile was walking down that same road and saw the Barry's, wondering why on earth they were walking a completely different way from their home. Imogen just continued walking until she stumbled upon Connor crying.

"Connor? Are you ok?" She questioned as she knelt beside the 17 year old. "Barry...Dynasty...Kasey...lighter" Connor stuttered and then imogen saw it, forming blisters appearing all over Connor's face, neck and even his hands. "Oh my god" Imogen exclaimed "It burns all over! My clothes!" Connor yelled in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Imogen acted fast and took Connor's coat off his body. She then proceeded to take some water from her bag.

"I'm sorry if this stings Con" She apologized in advance as she poured some water over Connors arms to hopefully soothe the burning sensation shooting through his body.

Connor screamed in agony as the water touched his red raw skin. Imogen frowned and called an ambulance as she comforted Connor.

**Sorry not much :(**


End file.
